


Midnight Fever

by bookwars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of a Broken Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Dean is working late in the library one night when something strange happens.





	

Dean loved his job; he took the late or early morning hours for doing work study in the library. It was mainly his best friend, Cas, and himself. During finals week, they might put either Charlie or Dean's brother, Sam, as well. But most nights, it was just Cas and Dean. The only nights they didn't work that midnight shift as they called it on Hunter Campus were Friday and Saturday nights. Those nights were spent on the roofs of the science building to try and see the stars.

AS you can tell from now reader, Dean is in love with Cas though he won't admit it. Cas feels the same but, he is cared to admit it due to his past relationship ending badly. He didn't want to hurt his Dean. Sam and Charlie often talked about how their friends shouldn't waste anymore time and become a couple already. They both worried that Dean and Cas would worry that time would past them by and they would regret it when they were older. Little did Charlie and Sam know, fate had enough as well and gave the should be lovers a little push.

* * *

 

It was the Thursday night shift before the Christmas break; finals had already started, and were near finished so the library was once again empty. The only time the Library was ever packed was during the two weeks before finals and until finals. Dean hated those weeks because it gave him no opportunity to talk to Cas: Cas didn't like talking in front of any group of people so, Dean would handle any people that ask questions, though this meant Cas would have to stay in the back to shelve books. So, Dean would rarely get to talk to him. Dean was happy for the quietness of tonight, it was literally just the two of them in library. It had started snowing outside, making it seem like it was even more quiet in the library. Cas brought Dean out of his thoughts

" _So, what are you most excited about the break?_ "

" _The fact I get to some sleep_ "

" _Same here though, I will probably use the time to also study for other things as well"_

" _Cas, we have no class"_

_"You don't but I do"_

_"Why"_

_"I wanted to graduate this year so, I wouldn't be without you next year"_

This comment caused Dean to blush and pause:

" _That is adorable, and a little creepy but adorable_ " Dean said with a laugh. Cas's face turned blood red with  embarrassment. He stutter " I didn't mean it like that"

" _Cas, I know you didn't mean it like that. I appreciate the gesture. May I ask you a question?_ "

" _Of course_ "

" _Do you know where you're going to live next year?_ "

Cas paused before mumbling he didn't know and not meeting Dean's gaze. Dean knew that Cas didn't have the best home life; both parents were dead so, it was left up Cas's older brother and sister raise him. Cas wouldn't give that many details but, Dean believed that Cas stayed here during the holidays just to avoid them. Cas, even last Christmas, came and stayed with him and Sam at Bobby Singer's house. This made Dean want to protect Cas more than anything (with the exception of Sam) in the world, and he didn't want anyone to hurt him. Which is probably why the next question flew out of his month before he could stop it:

" _Would you like to stay with me and Sam next year?_ "

" _What?_ "

" _Sam and I are getting an apartment next year, it's a three bedroom apartment. Since Bobby is the landlord, we got a pretty awesome deal if you want to join us._ "

Cas looked stun for a few seconds as if surprised that anyone would want to be near him. Dean took the silence as Cas saying no.

" _It's ok-_ "

" _Yes"_

Who knew that one word would bring Dean so much joy?

" _That's awesome! I can send you more details when I get back to my room tonight"_

_"Cool! Thank you for helping me find a place to stay. I have a job lined up once school gets done so I can pay rent once-"_

_"Cas, it is ok. We will work this out after graduation. Are you staying here or going home for Christmas?"_

_"Would it be too much bother to ask if I can stay with you?"_

_"It would be no trouble, Cas. You can stay with me anytime you like to"_

" _Thank you , Dean_ "

" _No problem, Cas. Listen how about we close up early and go to Dunkin to get breakfast and watch the sunrise?"_

_ "That sounds like an idea that would get us into trouble" _

_ "True, but what's the harm in having a little fun?" _

Cas chuckled and said _ " Alright, if you check the books and lock up when we are I will make sure that nobody is here and true off the lights" _

_ "Alright, that is a fair deal." _

Dean quickly ran to through the book stacks. He was on the last stack when a bright light blue caught his eye. He quickly took out the book; it was called _Soulmates_ by Chuck Shurely. In the books, were peoples names next to each other. Dean believed that they were soulmates, not because of the title, but because of the names that were put together. Glodie Hawn and Kurt Russel, Dean parents, Sherlock and John, etc. etc. The names that made his heart dance with joy was Cas and his own.

" _What do you have there?_ "

Dean turned around, to see Cas standing there.

" _You wouldn't believe me if I told you._ "

Reader, the two young men did move in together but in a different living situation together, and continued their sunrise adventures for the rest of their days.

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the writing prompt " You are working in a library, organizing the books on the shelves, when a book slowly stares glowing." Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
